moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Naval Ranks and Posts (Surface
This page is a Work In Progress (W.I.P). Introduction Grand Alliance Naval Ranks Grand Admiral Grand Admiral (Abbreviated GA) is the title for the Supreme Commander within a naval force. It is not to be confused with the title of Lord Admiral, which is the title given to the ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The Kingdom of Gilneas had their own unique form of Grand Admiralty called the High Admiral of Gilneas. The current Grand Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy is Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth, who replaced Lord AdmiralDaelin Proudmoore after he was slain during a skirmish with the Horde at Theramore. Grand Admirals, like most Admirals and Vice Admirals, spend the majority of their time in planning and logistics, leading the navies from the various War Rooms of the Alliance as well as the Admiralty Arch, the Grand Alliance Navy's official house of residence. The Fleet Commander and senior members of theAdmiralty Board work closely with the Grand Admiral, drawing war plans and keeping the Navy afloat. Known Grand Admirals * Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth (Grand Admiral of the Alliance Navy) * Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore (Grand Admiral of the Lordaeron Navy) * Grand Admiral Barean Westwind (Grand Admiral of the Scarlet Fleet) * Grand Admiral Vekion Stormwater (Grand Admiral of the Tirassian 7th Fleet) Admiral An Admiral is a high ranking officer within a navy. They often lead largeFleets or Task Forces, usually operating as the logistical or planning heads for the navy. Though the majority do the planning, with Admiralty, Admirals occasionally lead fleets or other large forces into battle. Admiral is the second highest rank in a navy, being above the rank ofVice Admiral and below the rank of Grand Admiral, who runs the entirety of the navy in question. In the Alliance, the Grand Admiral of the entireGrand Alliance Navy is Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. Though Jes-Tereth runs the entire Grand Alliance Navy, many nations in the Alliance have their own, smaller navies, run by their own Admirals, such as Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore, Lord of the Kul Tiran Navy, the largest portion of the Alliance's maritime forces. All those who hold Commodore to Full Admiralty (Rank of Admiral) are members of the Admiralty, the Grand Alliance Navy's Chain of Supreme Command. While the list below mostly entails Admirals who served or are serving in the Grand Alliance Navy, it also recognizes other admirals who have or are serving in another recognized naval force. Known Admirals Current Any and all Admirals who are alive or in active service to a recognized naval force. Grand Alliance Navy * Grand Marshal Baldrec Ashcroft (Seventh Vanguard,Grand Alliance Navy) * Admiral Ranets Dagggerfang (Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy, NGCOMFLT, Gilnean Navy) * Sky Admiral Catherine Rogers (Admiral of the Alliance Fleet Air Arm) * Admiral Abraham Chambers (Admiral of the Grizzlian Navy, Kul Tiras Navy) * Admira Alleiandra Health (Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy) * Admiral Aredath Alren Balar (Admiral of the Kul Tiran Navy) * Admiral Aurin Dawnlight (Grand Alliance Navy, 226th Regiment, JTF 226, Stormwind Navy) * Admiral Cantlebree (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy) * Admiral Culligian J. Smith (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy, Cobalt Myriad Marine Corp) * Francis Haltring (Admiral of the Westfall Fleet) * Admiral Hugoh Anneblaut (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy, Admiral of the Westridge Fleet) * Admiral Medris Featherwing (Kaldorei Navy, Grand Alliance Navy, Alliance Fleet Air Arm) * Admiral Nightwind (Admiral of the Kaldorei Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Admiral Odesyus (Alliance Naval Command, Grand Alliance Navy, Stormwind Navy) * Admiral Thertonus Lightmane (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy, Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm) * Admiral Rodrigo Basilio (Admiral of the Kul Tiras Navy, Chancellor of the Royal Naval Academy of Kul Tiras) * Admiral Walsh (Admiral of Stormwind Navy) * Admiral Walters (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy) * Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander (Admiral/Commanding Officer of the Dalaran Navy) Other * Admiral Pelore Leones (Admiral of the Shadowtalon Naval Branch) * Admiral Letholdus Carrington (Admiral of the Stromic Navy, Second Fleet) Former Deceased or retired Admirals who served in a recognized naval force. Grand Alliance Navy * Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman (Marshal of the Grand Alliance Navy, retired.) * Admiral Fredreck Haltring (Admiral of the Westfall Fleet, resigned.) * Admiral Hodgson (Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy, deceased.) * Admiral Luis Derischore (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy, deceased.) * Admiral Tarlen Aubrey (Admiral of the Theramore Navy, deceased.) * Admiral Taylor (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy, deceased.) Other * Admiral Ardin Jason (Admiral of the 4th Seacliff Fleet, deceased.) * Admiral Damien Marshoak (Admiral of the Gilnean Navy, Admiral of the Headlands Armada, deceased.) * Admiral Viktor Keel (Admiral of the Gilnean Navy, deceased.) * Admiral Roknar Khan (Admiral of the Scarlet Navy, retired.) Vice Admiral Vice Admiral is a senior naval officer rank. Vice Admirals are typically below the rank of Admiral and above that of Rear Admiral. Known Vice Admirals Current Vice Admirals * Vice Admiral Keller (Vice Admiral of the Stormwind Navy) * Vice Admiral Tadmor Carrington (Vice Admiral of the Alterac Navy) Former Vice Admirals * Vice Admiral Gerald Keel (Vice Admiral of the Gilnean Navy, deceased) Rear Admiral Rear Admiral is a senior naval officer rank. The lowest of the Admiral ranks, it is above Commodore and right below the rank of Vice Admiral. Known Rear Admirals Current * Rear Admiral Hartley (Rear Admiral of the Theramore Navy) * Rear Admiral Daniel Wilkinson (Rear Admiral of the Gilnean Navy) Former * Rear Admiral Sir Gregory Cohen (Rear Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy, retired) * Rear Admiral Aaron Nash (Rear Admiral of the Gilnean Navy, deceased) * Rear Admiral Robert Wilkes (Rear Admiral of the Gilnean Navy, deceased) Commodore Commodore is a naval rank used in many navies that is superior to a Naval Captain, but below a Rear Admiral. Some may also refer to it a Flotilla Admiral or Counter Admiral. Traditionally, "Commodore" is the title for any officer assigned to command more than one ship at a time. A Commodore typically commands a flotilla or squadron of ships as part of a larger task force or naval fleet commanded by an Admiral. Known Commodores Current * Mage-Commodore Bartolomé Avant (Commodore of the Dalaran Navy) * Commodore Zartiron Swiftsilver (Commodore of the Silver Dawn Fleet) Former * Commodore Lawson Fallow (Commodore of the Gilnean Navy, Task Force 42) Captain Captain is the name most often given in the Grand Alliance Navy to the rank corresponding to command of the largest ships. The rank is equal to the army rank of Colonel. The command of a ship is often given to the naval rank equivalent to a commissioned officer between Commander and Commodore. Most Captains are able to continue their Naval career and follow into Flag Officers. It is important to note that while many Captains are members of Nobility Peerage, it is not always required of a Captain to originate from noble birth, although being of noble birth would make it easier to achieve the rank. Non-human Captains were once rare in the Grand Alliance, (With the exception of Khaz Modan and the Night Elves) but are becoming more prevalent as Stormwind City continues to develop into a multi-cultural metropolis. Captains of the Grand Alliance Navy may attain their rank through Stormwind's Navy, or any Alliance Navy recognized as an official branch of the Grand Alliance and it's Navy. Known Captains Player * Captain Oswald Boelcke (Stormwind Navy, Stormwind Air Corps, Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm) * Captain Lucas Adlam (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy Honour Guard) NPC * Captain Angelina Soluna (Kul Tiras Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Brent the Black (Gilnean Navy, Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Constance (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Day (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm) * Captain Fairmount (Theramore Navy, Northwatch Hold) * Captain Galind Windsword (Kaldorei Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Kerwin (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm) * Captain "Lefty" Lugsail (Khaz Modan Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Mulkey (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Paul Carver (Stormwind Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Captain Shely (Scarlet Crusade Navy) Commander Commander is a high rank within the navy, above Lieutenant Commander but below Captain. Commanders have a large role in the military, and often hold leadership over a singular ship or act as secondary leaders to a large Task Force. Commanders are the lowest rank in terms of leadership of a ship. Known Commanders * Commander Alfred Mendrago (Commander of the Kul Tiras Navy) Former Commanders * Commander Archibald Keel (Commander of the Gilnean Navy †) Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant Commander (Abbreviated Lt Cdr) is a commissioned officer rank in many navies. The rank is superior to a Lieutenant and subordinate to a Commander. The corresponding rank in most armies is Major. A lieutenant commander is often the second-in-command on many warships and small shore bases, or the commanding officer of smaller vessels. Known Lieutenant Commanders * Lieutenant Commander Welver C. Stone (226th Naval Infantry) Lieutenant Lieutenant (abbreviated Lt, or LEUT) is a commissioned officer rank in many nations' navies superior to a Sub Lieutenant and subordinate to a Lieutenant Commander. It is typically the most senior of junior officer ranks. A Lieutenant often takes up major Officer of the Watch duties, or even preparation for Executive Officer (X.O.) positions, depending on the Command structure of the vessel or shore establishment. Naval lieutenants rank higher than Army lieutenants, and is not to confused between the two. Known Lieutenants * Lieutenant Gavinnos Eric Colton III (226th Naval Infantry) * Lieutenant Thorgerd Dorgain (226th Naval Infantry) * Lieutenant Hiwliws (226th Naval Infantry) * Lieutenant Varghese G. Durand (226th Naval Infantry) Sub Lieutenant A''' '''Sub Lieutenant (SubLt),' '''like Midshipman and Lieutenant is a junior military officer rank. In the Grand Alliance Navy a Sub Lieutenant is a naval commissioned or subordinate officer, ranking below a Lieutenant and above an Acting Sub Lieutenant. A Sub Lieutenant usually hold small command positions such as boarding parties, Officers of the Watch and more, usually in a select specialty. Known Sub Lieutenants * N/A Acting Sub Lieutenant An '''Acting Sub Lieutenant' is a rank which, unlike other officer ranks, are un-commissioned. Upon passing several tests and/or other procedures, Acting Sub Lieutenants are promoted to Sub Lieutenant and issued commands or postings. The Acting Sub Lieutenant is superior to a Midshipman and subordinate to a Sub Lieutenant. In most cases, Sub Lieutenant primarily acts as a rank given to those who are under going specific training such as Executive Command. Known Acting Sub Lieutenants * N/A Midshipman A midshipman is a commissioned officer of the junior-most rank in the Grand Alliance Navy superior to a Warrant Officer and subordinate to an Acting Sub Lieutenant. They are typically given to graduates of naval colleges such as the Grand Alliance Naval College. Many Midshipman serve a large portion of their time in the rank as Officers of the Watch, operating and sailing the vessels they are deployed on. Known Midshipmen * N/A Warrant Officer A W'arrant Officer' (WO) is an officer in the Grand Alliance Navy who holds the position by a warrant awarded by their Commanding or a Senior Officer. Warrant Officers full fill a large variety of roles, though typically work with sailors in one form or another. They should -not- be confused with Warrant Officer of the Navy (WO-N). The rank is higher than a Chief Petty Officer, but lower than the Warrant Officer of the Navy. The Warrant Officer is also subordinate to a Midshipman. Known Warrant Officers * N/A Chief Petty Officer A C'hief Petty Officer (Abbreviated CPO)' is a senior non-commissioned officer within the Grand Alliance Navy. They are most notable as senior personnel on board a ship and are regarded as one of the main leaders on board the vessel, besides the senior and junior officers. Chief Petty Officer is the first Non-Commissioned Officer rank, with the Petty Officersailor rank just below CPO. The Chief Petty Officer is subordinate to a Warrant Officerand a Commander Chief Petty Officer. In essence, the Chief represents all sailor affairs, concerns and anything else relating to sailors and is the direct line of call from the ship's Commanding Officer and it's crew. Known Chief Petty Officers * Rurhan Warmane (Chief Petty Officer of the Gilnean Navy) Petty Officer A Petty Officer (Abbreviated PO) is a Non-Commissioned Officer in the Grand Alliance Navy superior to a Leading Seaman and subordinate to a Chief Petty Officer. They are equal in rank to Sergeant in the Alliance Army. They are typically regarded as leaders of sailors and are usually senior sailors who specialize in a particular field, such as communications. Known Petty Officers * Selifer Langstrider (Petty Officer of the Grand Alliance Navy) Leading Seaman A Leading Seaman is a junior sailor rank superior to an Able Seaman and subordinate to a Petty Officer. It is the Navy equivalent of a Sergeant. Known Leading Seaman * N/A Able Seaman An Able Seaman (Abbreviated AB) is a sailor rank in the Grand Alliance Navy. An AB may take up many roles including helmsmanship, watchstander, or even general sailor duties. Often, ABs may hold a specialist qualification and work in that particular field. An Able Seaman is superior to a Seaman, but lower than a Leading Seaman. Known Able Seamen * N/A Seaman A Seaman is the lowest Grand Alliance Naval Rank, besides Recruit which is a training rank. Seaman are usually new enlisted sailors and are regarded most junior on board vessels. Seaman will typically take up day-to-day affairs and general seamanship. Seaman is higher than Recruit, but lower than Able Seaman. Known Seamen * N/A Recruit / Cadet W.I.P Grand Alliance Naval Posts First Lord of the Seas Fleet Commander Commander Chief Petty Officer Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Navy Ranks Category:Grand Alliance Navy Posts